Routine Infiltration
by Death by Cherries
Summary: Everyone knows that Natsu will always refuse to leave Lucy's home once he gets inside, especially Lucy herself. So, what will she do? Take advantage of it, of course. NaLu one-shot.


**Simpler in terms of paragraph length and vocabulary, but it's just something short I wrote in a jiff to gauge out my NaLu feels. :) I don't know what inspired me to write this, but, like most of my other fanfic ideas, they just suddenly come to mind.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail (C) is Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

It was nearly midnight.

The clouds were absent, the sky was clear, the atmosphere is serene and calm, and the moon was at its fullest. Magnolia was quiet, and every one was fast asleep.

Then, there was Natsu Dragneel, who was nearing the sidewalks of Strawberry Street. Leisurely carrying his blue exceed partner in his arms, not ready to sleep a wink, he neared a small apartment building. Happy perked up and smiled at the sight, waving his paws around.

Natsu grinned as Happy flew up and opened the window. The Fire Dragon-Slayer established a decent grip on the building's lightly colored bricks and began to ascend to the open window.

"Hey!" A raspy voice that only a Dragon-Slayer's ears could pick up spoke up. The Salamander looked down and gave a friendly wave.

"Good evening, Lucy's Landlady!"

The portly woman opened the master door. "You can always go through the door, Mister Dragneel. And be more respectful to your elders."

"Nah, no thanks, prefer the window, Lucy's Landlady! Bye!" he replied cheerfully, flinging himself into the apartment along with Happy and closed the window shut.

"Kids these days."

* * *

It was very late at night.

"Get out! Out I say!" a shrill, exhausted voice vibrated across town. "Natsu, it's four in the morning, I want to sleep, so let me do so!"

"Whaaat, Luce? We're not bothering you. You can just go back sleep..." Natsu pouted, which was followed by Happy's classic "Aye!".

"Not with the knowledge that you two idiots are raiding my lingerie drawer!" she screamed.

"Hey, what soap did you use to wash these? They smell like you."

"That's probably because I wear them, doofus!"

"What's with you today, weirdo?"

* * *

It was an hour to sunrise.

Natsu lightly landed on a soft rug, and saw that, directly under him, was a well roasted and seasoned chicken drum, some super-white tuna, and a folded note.

Figuring that the chicken drum was his, he picked it up along with the note, while Happy gleefully munched and gobbled his seafood. Natsu unfolded the paper in his hands.

Dear doofuses,  
I prepared some food for you. So leave.

Lucy

Natsu chuckled - there was no way he would go - and looked at Lucy's sleeping form, unfazed by his intrusion, but frowning. Was she having a bad dream?

Natsu decided he didn't like that.

Approaching her beside, he took his calloused fingers and vertically pulled at Lucy's cheek. But no, the frown did not turn upside down.

After several more fruitless attempts, the Dragon-Slayer travelled to the blond's desk and picked up a black marker. After carefully removing the cap, he drew two creases on her delicate face.

"Close enough."

* * *

It was late evening.

"Man... I'm tired. I'll just take a nice, hot shower, and read a nice book while I eat a snack. That sound okay?"

"P-un pu-n!"

Lucy dug through her things and extracted the master key from her pocket. She let Plue in first, of course.

Going up the stairs, she picked Plue up to prevent any unnecessary delay. Opening to to her room, she was prepared for the worst.

To her shock, they did not cause a mess. Instead, Natsu and his cat were fast asleep on the ground.

"Looks like they dozed off waiting for me, huh. Yeesh, I thought it should be the other way around." Lucy shifted Natsu and Happy close to her bedside, then covering them with her quilt.

"You know, Plue, they come here practically each day. It's sweet and creepy at the same time."

Right before Lucy was going to hop into her shower, she looked at Plue with a devious smile.

"I have an idea."

* * *

It was an hour to midnight.

"C'mon Happy! She should be asleep by now."

With his exceed hovering just above him, he, as always, entered Lucy's home via window.

"Lucy's still really mad at me for drawing on her face last week," he told Happy.

"I don't even have to have a brain to know that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where is it, Happy?"

Happy undid his pouch from his neck and handed it to Natsu. Natsu took out a small, wrapped box and smiled. "I figured this would make up for it."

"But you still haven't told me what it is!"

"Whatever." Happy began to cry crocodile tears.

"What are you two doing in my room?" a sudden, feminine voice rang through the room, startling the two males. Her voice wasn't upset, but calm.

"Ah! Nothing, Lucy..." the two said in unison.

"Hm. I stayed up just for this," she stated, "Happy, may you excuse yourself from the building?" Before Happy had the chance to protest, his small body was grabbed and comically chucked out the window. Happy flew back up and pretended to leave. Lucy sure was grumpy when she didn't get her sleep.

"Sit down." Lucy gestured Natsu to sit on her bed. "I'll invite Happy back in a while later."

Completely confused, the pyromaniac sat down and looked at his friend.

"Natsu, why do you you intrude my home? Why not somebody else's?"

"Well... um, I like it here. And... um, this place smells like you?"

"Really? So, would you stay no matter how many times you are told to leave?"

"Of course."

"Even if I did... this?"

Lucy closed her eyes, keeping her resolve firm, and allowed her lips brush to against the Dragon-Slayer's, before beginning to press harder. She would expect expect to be pushed a away and then see the face of a shocked and weirded out Natsu, but instead, she felt pressure against her own lips. Natsu was kissing her back.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She quickly succumbed to his newly surfaced passion and let her tongue explore new found territory. This time, it was her turn to be shocked. Someone as unintelligent and strange as Natsu was such a good kisser. She wrapped her arms around his stiff neck and pulled her self closer. The need for air was increasing and the two finally pulled away. Natsu was the first to regain his breath.

"Here, for you." Natsu handed Lucy the small box in his possession. Eagerly grabbing it, Lucy gingerly peeled off the wrapping paper. Inside was a thin necklace with a yellow pendant. Simple, just the way she liked it. She tapped the jewel, realizing that it was indeed authentic.

"This is the Heart Kreuz necklace I wanted for so long… This thing must have cost you a fortune! What did you get for?"

"Didn't you hear me talk to Happy, Lucy? It's for drawing on your face last week."

"You really went overboard... But thanks. I guess I owe you know, huh?" She said cheekily.

"Nah, no way. What you did before is more than enough." Lucy flushed. Since when was he so hot?

"You'll should look forward plenty more of those from me, plenty more."

Natsu pecked her cheek. "Not just from you."

Outside, Happy was secretly observing the entire event, barely able to hold back his smile. He had some interesting news to tell the guild tomorrow.

* * *

**Done. This is the first time I've described Natsu and Lucy, you know, kissing, and I guess I'm (sorta) satisfied with the result. And yes, have any you ever tried super-white tuna (in case you've forgotten, Happy ate some in the fanfic)? If it's authentic super-white tuna, it's really smooth and yummy. :D Thanks for reading, and see you next time.**


End file.
